Will you go with me?
by Seaweedbrainsister
Summary: Annbeth Chase is going to school in San Fransico. The Valentines Day dance is coming up and Percy is not there. Will she just go with someone else? She hasnt seen him since September and all this love is not helping her seperation from Percy. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so please be nice. **

**I have a bad obbsession with Percy Jackson seris and this helps get my ideas out. This takes place after the HOO seris and the gods won. Everyone is 17 except Nico who is 15. Also i know its not even close to Valentines day but I thought it would be a good time for this to take place.**

**enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO :( **

Annabeths POV

I woke up to my alarm ringing. I slowly got out of bed and headed to take shower. Once I got out I dryed my self off then went to my closet. I took out a gray ruffled shirt and put on my skinny jeans. I put on my camp necklace fingering the trident. I stuck my Yankees hat in my back pocket and put my knife in my boot so it was hidden. We may have won the war but there are still monsters loose.

"Annabeth are you ready yet? We have to leave." My dad called down.

" Yea be right down." I replied. I headed downstairs, grabbed a blueberry muffin and walked out the door. Once I got in the car my dad started the car and we left the house. My dad dropped me off at Corina High school. **(A.N not a real school.)** I walked up the steps and walked to my locker. My friends Rose, Marie and Sophie were there talking to about the Valentines day dance.

"Brad got me flowers and then asked me to the dance!" Rose exclaimed.

"Thats so sweet. Mike just kinda assumed we were going together till i forced him to ask me." Marie said.

" I would have flipped if Ryan did not do something romantic. He gave me a note and i had to follow the map till I came upon him and thats where he asked me." Sophie replied. She was the actress of the group and she love anything romantic. Even all of the chick flicks she drags us to. The next question i knew was coming and I did not want to answer it.

"What about you Annabeth? Who asked you to the dance?" Marie asked.

"Oh a couple of the kids from the basketball and football team. I turned them all down though." I looked down to the ground finding the way the tiles were decorated interesting.

" What! Why? I can see turning down the nerds and all but the basketball and football team thats just crazy." Sophie exclaimed.

" I'm not going to the dance. It doesn't feel rigth to go with another guy since I already have a boyfriend in New York." Gods just talking about him makes me miss him alot.

" You never told us this. Are you just saying this to get rid of teh other guys." Sophie questioned.

" I really do! His name is Percy Jackson and I don't talk about him because 1) nobody would belive me and 2) I haven't seen him since the start of the year. It makes me really miss him." It was true . He had not contacted me and Iris won't let my messages through to him. It's like him going toteh Roman camp all over again. My dad made me stay in California for Christmas and I talked to Chiron and he said Percy was at home and knew nothing of anything about his whereabouts.

" Why don't you call or skype him?" Rose asked.

" Well he does not have a phone or laptop." Before they could question me more the bell rang. I ran off to math with Rose. In the back of the room I can think about camp, Percy and more designs for Olympus. Once math was over i went to science with Rose and Marie.

" Hey Annabeth, I forgot to ask you earlier if you wanted to come to my house after school?" Marie asked.

" I guess, is Rose and Sophie coming too?"

" Of course." The rest of the class and gym went by fast. Next was my favorite class, Architecture. It gave me new ideas for things I can do with Olympus. Some Olympians come into my dreams and tell me they want more statues or I need to add something to their palace. Now I had lunch with my three friends who with no doubt will be talking about the dance.

**Sorry for the somewhat short chapter. The first chapters will be boring since there is no Percy but it will get better. He comes in soon but only I know when. HEHE. BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I kept looking at my emails and there were alot people reading my story. That motivates me to write more. I was all happy and stuff. :) I will try and update everyday if I can. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Annabeths POV

I walked to lunch and my friends all stopped talking and looked at me when I came over and sat down.

" Hey Annabeth we were just talking about you." Marie stated

" Hope it wasn't anything bad." I was joking around but I heard the end of the conversation and I could tell it was about Percy. They didn't belive me that I really did have a boyfriend.

"Oh we were just saying how that Percy hasn't contacted you and you don't have a date for teh dance and all. We feel bad so we figured you could just go with someone for the dance and then you never have to talk to them again." Rose finished.

" Thanks guys but really it's fine I don't want to go any way." That ended the conversation for the rest of lunch. They knew I wasn't going to budge. At the end of lunch I headed to my second favorite class, ελληνικά. **( Greek) **None of my friends were in this class. They always questioned me why I was in this class and not a so called "normal" language class. To me this is a normal language and i'm already fluent in it.

In class I was working on a worksheet were I translate words to and from greek. I finished in about 2 minutes. I then worked on my project for the greek goddess Hestia. This is Percys second favorite god/goddess. During the titan war he gave her Pandoras box since hope survives best at the hearth. This was our 13th project on the gods and goddess. We do a small project on the most important ones. So far I have gotten a 99 on most since I may forget a detail or two but of course on Athena I got 100. It's not like she is my mother or anything. ( Note the sarcasm.)

I walked to my locker to put my stuff away and it happened to be next to Maries so I didn't have to go anywhere. Once we were all there we headed out of the school and walked the half a mile to Maries house. We got there and headed to her room where I sat on the floor against the bed.

"Soooo what is everyone wearing to the dance?" It was Sophie who of cousre asked this.

" Well I will be wearing a pink dress that starts dark and gets lighter at the bottom." Marie replied.

" Mine is red and ruffly with the bottom looking the it got cut. It sounds wierd but is really pretty." Rose said.

" Mine is purple and has a swirl pattern all over it. Its is amazing looking on me." Soph giggled as she said this. I thought about what I would have worn if I went. Probably a gray short dress with anything owl or ocean.

After a few hours of anything dance related, transportation, types of dances/ songs, etc. I got a call from my dad saying I had to come home for dinner so I said bye to my friends and walked down the block to my house. As soon as i walked through the door I could smell my step moms pepperoni pizza that we all love. Once I finished I headed to complete the five math questions I had to do for homework.

I got that done then I got changed into my pajamas. As I tried to sleep my mind kept drifting off towards Percy and all the reasonds he had not contacted me. I only had to survive 4 more months of school till I got to see him and get to camp my second home. I looked over at my nightstand and saw the picture of the whole camp in front of the Empire State building after the titan war and the other was both the greek and roman camps huddled in front of camp halfblood. My favorite picture was the one of Percy and I stting on teh beach holding hands watching the sunset. A Hermes kid got the picture and I bought it off him. Finally I drifted off to sleep.

**OK, I notice I write alot of long paragraphs so I try to break them up. Sorry if you don't like how long they are. **

**This is random but I can't wait till MOA comes out! I'm sooo excited. **

**Please review it would make me happy. **

*******Don't read this sentence if you don't like spoilers****. ****its not a huge one but still.***

**Some one special comes in the next cahpter. he is very important to this story.**

***cough*annatials(sp?) PJ*cough***

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to P3rcyxannab3th for the review. I was writing late at night and I was having a brain block on how to spell it I was to lazy to look it up. Also my computer can be kinda slow. This chapter will have someone elses POV.**

**Ok hopefully this chapter is more exciting! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Annabeths POV

I woke up feeling sad and upset on all the love in the air and not being able to talk to Percy. The good thing though is I haven't had any demigod dreams in the last few months so he can't be in trouble or anything becasue I would know about it. I looked out the window and it was downpouring really hard, there was lightning what seemed like every 3 minutes. **(do you get the hint ;) ) **This is going to be a long day and it doesn't help the dance is on Friday and it's already Wednesday. This is all anybody talks about! I might as well be in the Aphrodite cabin except that school has more athletic kids and not everyone is obssesed with make-up.

I got dressed in my jeans and camp half-blood shirt. It's in Greek so no one can understand it and some people make faces trying to understand it. I grabbed my knife and headed downstairs to get breakfast. Once down there I went to the cabinet and grabbed cheerios. I dumped them in the bowl poured milk and quickly ate it. I finished my cereal and went to the car where my dad was waiting. He dropped me off at school and I headed to my locker but the strange thing was everyone was whispering about a new kid. I didn't know there was a new kid coming to school, oh well.

At my locker Marie and Sophie were there.

" Hey Annabeth." Marie said

" Hey Marie, where's Rose?" I asked

" Oh she had to go help the new kid. Since she is on the honor roll they figured she would be most helpful." Marie explained.

" That's cool. Do you know anything about the new kid. Everyone is talking about it but I haven't gotten any info yet." I questioned.

" Not yet. We weren't here yet when they arrived." Sophie said. We stood around chatting for a little while before school started. There was two girls standing on the other side of the hallway talking about the new kid.

" He is soo cute! He has black hair and sea green eyes." One of the girls said. I stood there frozen. How many people are there that have those features. I mean there could be alot but one that happens to come here and be the same age. It couldn't be...

" Whats his name? All I know is that Lila asked him to the dance ALREADY because she didn't want any one else as she put it snatching him. He turned her down because I guess he already has a girlfriend here. That was probably an excuse though." The second girl stated. Now that had to be him I mean those features, already has a girlfriend, and must be really cute to attract Lila.

" Sadly I don't know. I never caught his name." Well I have a pretty good guess what his name is.

" Omg here he comes!" the first girl screeched. I turned around and my gray eyes met his green eyes. I couldn't contain my joy and i breathed "Percy". I gave him the "lets surprise them look."

" Hey everyone this is Percy Jackson." Rose said.

" Hello Percy nice to meet you. Wait hold on THE Percy Jackson the one Annabeth told us about!" Sophie almost screamed. Wow how is it that she is the only who noticed that. At least someone connected the dots.

"Yes Soph he is the Percy I told you about." He gave me a smuge look. The you talk about me look.

" Nice to meet you. Annabeth will you go to the dance now?" Marie asked. They were determined to get me to go.

" Maybe but he hasn't even asked me. Let alone said a word." Wow I just realized how pissed I was at him.

" Well wise girl, will you go to the dance with me." He gave me the puppy dog look which I can't resist.

"Fine but I have to go to class now." I walked away as the bell rang.

Percys POV

I woke up and it took me a minute to realize where I was. A hotel in California. I came during my Febuary break to visit my girlfriend who I haven't seen since September. I Iris was having some difficulties so nobody could message for a while. I got up took a shower then put on my jeans, sea green shirt and my converse. Riptide still in my pocket. I went to the kitchen and ate some toast with orange juice. The school was only 5 minutes away so I just walked. Once I got there I found the office and the secretary gave me my classes and had a girl named Rose show me around.

" Hello my name is Rose." The pretty girl said. No of course Annabeth was prettier.

" Hi, my name is Percy." We walked through the halls and she explained where things were. A boy about my height with blonde hair walked up to Rose.

" Hey Rose, is this the new kid." The blonde kid asked.

" Yea this is Percy. Percy this is my boyfriend Brad." Rose looked at him with a smile. Before I could answer this short girl who looked like an Aphrodite girl with alot of make-up.

"Your the new kid right? Perry or Parry." Her voice was high pitched.

" Percy."

" Well Percy since your new here you don't have a date to the Valentines day dance and I was wondering if you would go with me?" Doubt it.

" Look I already have a girlfriend sooo..." I left it hanging hopefully she got the hint. She did and she walked away.

" Well that was interesting. Come on lets go meet my friends." Rose said. Brad said he had to talk his coach so he left. We walked down the hall where I saw a blonde headed girl who when turned around had stormy gray eyes. She gave me the don't say anything let's surprise them look.

" Hey everyone this is Percy Jackson."

" Hello Percy nice to meet you. Wait hold on THE Percy Jackson the one Annabeth told us about!" Sophie almost screamed.

"Yes Soph he is the Percy I told you about." Annabeth replied.

" Nice to meet you. Annabeth will you go to the dance now?" Marie asked. Wow that was fast.

" Maybe but he hasn't even asked me. Let alone said a word." That is true but on my defense they haven't given me the chance to.

" Well wise girl, will you go to the dance with me." I gave her the puppy dog look which I know she can't resist.

"Fine but I have to go to class now." She is mad. She walked away as the bell rang.

**Wow long chapter. sory if you didn't like the reunion. I've rad alot where Annabeth does the whole putting her hands over his eyes so I wanted to do something different. I hope you got my hint. If you didn't then you find out next chapter as well as the story on why Percy had not contacted Annabeth. **

**Also I may start a facebook for demigod and god thing since I have an idea. Please review it makes me happy! Bye people who read this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I am updating as soon as I can. I won't be able to update from Thursday till Monday. I'm so sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do Not own PJO.**

Annabeths POV

Ok so maybe that wasn't the best way to treat him but it's not my fault he hasn't contacted me since September. He walked in the room and went over to the teacher's desk to tell him he was a new student. I heard alot of whispers about how cute he was and how muscular he was. They better not even think about i'm his one and only girlfriend. I noticed Percy walking towards me and everone watching him.

" Class I will be right back I need to help the principal with something." My teacher announced. Percy sat down right next to me. The only person in this romm that knows we are together are us and Rose.

"Hey wise girl, look I know your mad at me but I have an excuse." Percy looked at me with sympathetic look. Everyone was watching with wide eyes as the new hot kid talked to the nerdy girl who speaks greek and loves architecture.

" Look Percy you haven't talked since September and I have been miserable and I couldn't talk to you about it and then you crack your jokes and make me feel better. My dad has been better company." He knows that my dad and I have a rocky relationship. Now everyone looked confused and it was funny.

" Does this make you feel better?" Percy leaned in and kissed me. I felt like I was floating and how I really missed him when he kissed me. He backed away and smiled and I smiled back. Everyone in the class was so wide eyed it looked like they were going to pop out.

" What have none of you seen a guy kiss his girlfriend before?" I started laughing and he smiled at me. I never told any one I had a boyfriend. Mr. Mark my teacher came back in and we started the class. I helped Percy all throughout the class. Percy had science with me so we walked hand in hand there. All through science we were passing notes about how much we missed each other. He wouldn't explain why he hadn't talk to me for months. The only thing we did in gym was dodgeball**( A.N. we do this alot in gym most of the year.)** and we dominated the other team, Athena always has a plan.

I next had architecture while Percy had marine biology. (of course) All through architecture I thought about Percy. He seemed like he was sorry and that there was a good reason for not contacting me. Then I thought about the dance. Oh crap that was 2 days away I had nothing to wear. Great now i sound like an Aphrodite girl.

The end of class I went to lumch. Percy was already there and I went and sat down next to him.

" Hey wise girl, I belive it's story time." Percy said as he took a bite of the somewhat edible lunch.

"Of course seaweed brain." **(sister- do u get it?) **

" well here it is. Our colorful friend from my dads side of the family was having difficulties with her roman business. She wouldn't allow anyone to contact anybody so she cut the phone connection. That was from September to December. Then I got in trouble with Mr. Brunner for playing a prank on my beautiful cousins children with the Stolls. He took away all my contacting objects. That was from January till now." He smirked since that all the names were all code names and they were pretty good for him.

" Ok well I forgive you then. You will have to tell me the prank later. How did you get here and where are you staying?" I asked.

" I flew. I am staying at the hotel down the street." He flew! That would explain the bad weather Zeus must have been really mad at him.

" Ha your uncle must have been mad." My friends were sitting there all confused about our conversation.

" Uh yea he was."

"Don't ask" I told my friends. Next was greek which Percy had with me. This was going to be a good class.

**Sorry thats kinda short. I'm kinda busy so I figured I would write as much as I could.**

**You people read my stories are awesome! I get alot of emails and it motivates me to write more. TTYL**

**BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyy, i'm soooo sorry fro not updating the last few days. I was on vacation and I didnt have my computer and the wifi was only avaliable in the hallway in the hotel. **

**I am trying to make this is as funny as I can but when I try to be funny it does not always work out well. cross your fingers. Anything underlined is in Greek.**

**Discalimer: I do not own PJO , if I did I would be working on MOA**

Annabeths POV

Together we walked to Greek and on the inside all I was thinking was this class is going to be interesting. We went to the back of the room and sat next to each other while waiting for class to start everyone in this class( there is only 18 of us.) is doing it for either an easy A(Percy and I) or doing it since there was no room in the french and spanish classes. **( if you read the son of neptune.)**hadfolders cluched under her arm. She is mythology freak and sometimes she could pass as a daughter of Athena.

" Hello class, I see we have a new student today. Can you please tell us your name and where you come from?" She asked. Ms. Arion is my favorite teacher since she is so nice and I can talk to her about Greek related stuff.

"Uh, hi my name is Percy Jackson and I am from Manhatten, New York." He stated.

" Well I am glad I have a new student if you need any help just ask Annabeth. She is just brillant and she even speaks fluent Greek. Also she knows all about greek mythology." At this point I was blushing like crazy. Like I have said before it's not like my mom is Athena.

" It so happens that Annabeth and I go to camp together in the summer and I also speak greek and know all about the mythology."

He whispered under his breath to me

" It also helps that my dad is Poseidon." Ms. Arion was stared dumbfounded that she had two kids who spoke an uncommon language.

" Well can you please have a conversation in greek?" She asked.

"Hey Annabeth, this is fun showing off our smartness but it also helps we are related to the gods themselves."  Percy stated.

"Haha I agree, but I am still the smarter one and you are still the seaweed brain I know and love. This is the only time I will let you call yourself smart." I said while smiling at all the hopelessly lost faces that could not belive we were talking ln fluent greek. We could continue this conversation but Ms Arion started clapping.

" Very well done. I know alot of greek but I could hardly understand that." Percy gave that look and I understood it. We both hoped she did not listen to the whole we are related part.

" Now class we will be translating greek words to english and vise versa." She handed out the paper and Percy and I had a race to see who could translate faster. I won and it took me 2.31 minutes, that is my new record and yes I did count.

" Ms. Arion I finished."

" So did I." Percy said about a second after me.

" How is that posssible?" One kid asked.

" We speak it fluently it comes to us naturally." Percy replied while I know he was thinking we get it from our powerful family member.

" Why do you speak this langauge anyway it's pointless and really diffiucult?" Andrew a semi smart kid asked.

"Um, well our parents are both originally from Greece so they would speak it to us all the time." Percy replied. Wow who knew he could come up with an excuse like that.

"Class nevermind them and why they speak it just continue the class." Ms. Arion said as she looked at us with rest of the class Percy and I talked about what was going on with the gods and all that good stuff of course we did it in greek. We are in greek class after all. People still stared but who cares. The bell finally rang. Percy offered to walk me home and so I went to my locker to pack my stuff then meet him outside.

" Hey Annabeth, so hows Percy?" Marie asked.

" He is good."

" I still can't belive you got a guy like him. No offense or anything but he live in NY and he just so happens to be into greek stuff like you and speaks it fluently. I mean what are the chances of that." She finally finished rambaling.

" None taken. Yea it's like fate." Or so it happens that I go to camp with many people just like Percy.

" Bye see you tomorrow then for the dance." Marie said as she walked away towards the bus.

"Bye." I walked to Percy who was waiting and he grabbed my hand and we started to walk to my house. We had a peaceful silence settle between us and we kept it there knowing we were just glad to be back together. As we walked up to my door he gave me a quick kiss.

" Bye wisegirl see you tommorow and I can't wait till the dance." He winked and walked away.

" Bye seaweed brain." I called back. I walked into my house and set my backpack downto get a snack. I went and got a chocolate pudding and got started on my homework. After about an hour and a half of mixed up words and numbers I got it done. When my stepmom got home and she started dinner. My dad arrived as dinner finished. We all sat down and had pasta with salad. After I went to take a shower and then got ready for bed. I climbed into bed thinking about Percy. Of course my dreams were soon filled with demigod dreams.

**Sorry about some of the mistakes ans the format my computer is being all weird and if I made a mistake I would have to rewrite the whole paragraph. **

**Bye for now :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY, Im sooooo sorry for not updating in like over a week. I have my reasons/ excuses. My man reason was im going on a 3 week vaction on monday and I have to have it all packed and there was alot of certain things I needed. Another is I have been busy with friends and family. I alos was thinking about this story alot so no worries.**

**I am happy to say I pre ordered MoA! yay so excited. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **

Annabeths pov

My dream was different from the rest. It was like a slideshow of my past quests and times at camp. The really weird thing was the fact it kept going after the underwater kiss. There was these strange kids who were at a camp but it wasn't Camp Half-Blood. The kids were yelling in latin, hmmm who could they be. I didn;t have time to finish the thought when I woke up to my alarm ringing. Today was the dance and I knew it was going to be a long day since everyone would be talking about it.

I got ready and grabbed a bagel on the way out. At school I walked to my locker with a tired looking Percy standing there.

"Hey Percy, you look very tired." I said.

" Yea well sleeping in hotels are not fun some times. I had an awful dream." He said and he became pale looking and he soon found the floor interesting.

" What was it about?" Thinking of my dream.

"It was not anything good. It was of you and the camp. I wans't there and everyone seemed sad like someone died. You looked like you hadn't slept in days and when you did you mumbled things like where is he or seaweed brain I will find you. I got creeped out and it sounded like I was missing."

" I had a dream involving kids from a camp like ours but they spoke latin." He sighed.

"I don't know lets not think about it right now. k?" The bell rang so we headed off to class. Each class was soo boring except for greek and architecture. All topics for students was the dance. I was really getting tired of hearing about it but once it's over they will shut up about it. Thank the gods. After school I went to Rose's house where we got ready and chatted away till the dance.

Percy's Pov

I headed home and picked out the only tux I own from my mom's wedding. I grabbed my sea green tie and layed it out on my bed. I went and took a shower which helped me think and relax. when I got out I got dressed in my tux. As I was putting my tie on I heard something crash behind me so I took out riptide. It was Nico who shadow traveled onto the desk and knocked over some stuff from school.

"Nico, dude what are you doing here." I asked

" Dad and Demeter were fighting and none of my friends are at camp so I figured I would come visit my cousin since if I visited Thalia the hunters would most likley attack me."

" That is very true." I chuckeld thinking of Nico being pinned to a tree with alot of arrows sticking out of his shirt.

" So whats with the tux?" He asked.

" Annabeths school is having a dance tonight."

"Have fun and don't get injured by monsters or drunk teenagers." He stated.

"I will try not to." Once I said that he shadow traveled away. I grabbed my keys after one look in the mirror. I went out my rental car and started it up and drove to the address that Annabeth was at. I arrived surprisingly on time. I knocked on the door of her friend Rose's house. It was a nice little 2 story house. The front yard had plants and flowers growing all over opened the door and she was wearing a red and ruffly dress and the bottom looked like it got cut.

" Percy, Annabeth will right down she is still getting ready."

" ok thanks." I walked into the living room and waited about 3 minutes before she came down. She looke amazing! It was a short sea green dress with her owl earrings and her camp necklace. I was surprised at the color since she loves more of grey colored things.

" Wow you look amazing." Isaid.

" You look handsome and you can clean up well." she said as she laughed and came up to me and hugged me.

" Bye Rose, thanks for letting me come over see you at the dance."

" Bye Annabeth!" We headed out the door and got into the car. We silently drove to the school, outside it were balloons and banners. Inside the gym were about 60 kids already dancing and at the snack table getting drinks and snacks for there dates.

" Annabeth will you dance with me?" They started to play a slow song.

" Of course I will." She smiled and we started slow dancing. That moment of course had to be ruined. I mean come on we weren't even here for 5 minutes. There was a large bang and scream I pulled out riptide and Annabeth pulled out her dagger. In the corner was a group of hellhounds.


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, I have a good reason for not updating. I was a trip to Europe for 3 weeks and the week before amd after were very hectic. With all the packing then the visiting family added with jet lag and babysitting. I hope you forgive me for all that.**

**Now on to story news. thanks for all the followers and things like that. I got alot of email it was going crazy sometimes. There are only a few more chapters to go and it will be over. I need more story ideas so tell me if you have any that PJO related. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO :(**

Percy POV

We quickly jumped into action. Annabeth had her invisblility hat on and walked around the back of the hellhound while I distracted it.

" Yo, furface**(bad name I know) **over here!"

"RAWRRRRR" wow thats an original reply. Before anything really happened it turned to dust. Also all over me. Now i was wearing a suit with monster remains on me. Lovely.

"Well that was easy and kinda unexpected." Annabeth told me as she wiped monster dust off me.

" Yea, well..." I didnt get to finish when ANOTHER hellhound jumped out from the shadows but with a boy on top. Mrs.O'Leary and Nico.

" Hey have you seen a hellhound come through here?" Nico asked.

" We just killed it." I replied.

" Oh thanks. he was a difficult one. Well enjoy the dance cuz." He jumped through the shadows again. everyone was looking at us funny. Would not blame them. Annabeth snapped her fingers and said

"This hole is part of the dance them and a large dog walked through it nothing to worry about it."

Ahh gotta love the mist. The dance continued on with more fast and upbeat songs. while they played payphone(clean of course.) **(Love that song.)** I went over and got drinks for Annabeth and I . The punch was tasty and once it was gone we headed back to the dance floor. Slow dance together and finally the dance was over. Annabeth did not talk to any of her friends so I am guessing she missed me and only wanted to spend time with me. If I told her that she would deny it. In the car we sat silently and at her house I got the question I knew Annabeth did not want to ask.

" When are you going back home?"

" I'm not sure. Maybe the end of the year but camp is going crazy right now with the cabin building and all the new campers. If they need me Chiron said he was going to contact me." She looked down with sad eyes.

" All that matters is that I am here now and we had an awesome time tonight." I said hopefully cheering her up.

" Ok I understand. Well I have to go. Love you." I gave her a quick kiss.

" Love you too." She got out of the car and once inside I went to the hotel. I took the suit off and put on my pj's and got into bed for a no dream night.

**Yea really short but I felt bad about not posting anything and this is better than nothing. Well I hope it had something good about it and it wasn't too bad. I apologize if it was. Hopefully the next update will be Thursday or Friday. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter and it won't be very long and it's kinda a cute moment for them I think. The mental picture is in my head and it is really cute.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson Characters**

Annabeths POV

I woke up to a knocking on my window. I got out of bed and walked to the window and opened the curtain and saw percy smiling at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

" Well I talked to Chiron tonight and he wants us to come to camp and help with all the young campers." He said

" Ok, well how are we getting there? I have to go tell my dad." I replied but still thinking about school. Hey camps alot more important to me. It's my life and my home.

" Dad! I'm needed back at camp. I don't know when I will be back." I shouted down the stairs.

" Honey what about school?" He asked like any concerned parent should.

"No worries, I will back soon and camp is more important." I kissed his cheeck and headed to my room. Percy was still standing there waiting for me.

" Ready wisegirl?"

"Let me change and grab my backpack. Also you never answered my question. How are we getting there?"

" We are taking Blackjack." Ok works for me I thought. I changed got my pack and headed out the window on to Blackjack. We took off into the air.

_Somewhere over Manhatten_

" Hey wisegirl wake up!" Percy whispred into my ear. I woke up and stretched.

" Morning. where are we?" I asked still groggy.

" We are almost at camp and it's about 7 am." I spotted the borders of the camp and Blackjack dropped us off in front of the camp. Percy later told me that Blackjack was going to his friends outside of camp. Percy looked at me and smiled.

" Ready to go home wisegirl?" He then grabbed my hand and we walked towards Thalias tree. Passed over the border and were home. :)

**THE END.**

**Well I hoped you all liked it and thanks to all the people who read my story. Also to the people who reviewed and followed my story! THANKS! **


End file.
